A label-switched path (LSP) is a network path through a label switching network, such as a Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network. The LSP may begin at an ingress device located at an edge of the label switching network (e.g., a first label edge router (LER)), and may include one or more intermediate network devices (e.g., one or more label switched routers (LSRs)) before ending at an egress device at the edge of the label switching network (e.g., a second LER).